She's Mine
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Tessa Swan has finally moved back to Forks against her mother's wishes. Her sister Bella and her Father couldn't be more happy to see her. Then the crazy starts. Hw does Edward Cullen seem to know her? Why does he look so familiar to her? Why this pull to him? And why does Jacob Black dislike him so much?
1. Chapter 1

I sigh in frustration, "Mom, i have to go. I haven't seen Dad or Bella in years. Besides it'll give you alone time with Phil. Don't you want that?" She nods, "Yeah, it would be nice to go on tour with Phil, but honey I don't want you to leave me." Throwing my arms around her, i pull her close, "Mom, i'll be a phone call away. If you miss me all you need to do is pick up the phone." Mom nods, "I know that honey, but...I feel like if you go i'll never see you again." I kiss her cheek and just let her hold me, "I'm still going." She chuckles, "I know, you're as stubborn as your Father."

As i board the plane I wave one last time to Phil and Mom. She looks so broken though that i have to look away and run in. I can still see that haunting look on Mom's face. It was as if her worst nightmare were coming to life. I shake my head, plug my earbuds in and shut my eyes. I wonder if i'll share a room with Bella.

When the plane finally lands i rush out. I haven't seen Dad or my sister in almost 8 years. Mom just one day stoppedletting me come and she never told us why. I spot Dad and grin at the confused look on his face as a teen from my flight shakes her head in answer to him before walking away. "Dad!" I yell before slamming into him. I feel him stiffen for a moment before his strong arms Engolf me. "My little princess. You really came." I pull away and smile, "Of course i did Dad. I missed you. I can see the unshead tears in his eyes and wonder why he's holding back. "You can cry Dad, I won't hold it against you." He laughs and rubs them away quickly, "I got dirt in my eyes is all. I've missed you squirt. Now lets get home to surprise your sister. She should be coming home soon from La Push."

When we pull up at the house I glance unsurley at the piece of shit parked in the yard. "What's that?" He grins proudly, "Bell's truck. She fixed it up with the help of Jacob Black. You remember him don't you?" I shake my head with a frown, "I think but i don't know. I have bad memory, sorry Dad." He shrugs, "No worries, you got it from your mother. Besides Jake is aklways around. Bella and him are attached at the hip."

I bite my lip to keep in the laugh that wants to escape at his discomfort of the thought of his oldest having a boyfriend. I can hear laughter from within as Dad unlocks the front door, my bag in hihs other hand. "You two better be descent we have company," Dad says gruffly causing me to laugh. He smiles as i do so. Two figures enter the hall, one tall tan looking guy with a winning smile and my sister. She looks different yet the same from the last time i saw her, she's taller and prettier. She's glowing, with a twinkle in her eyes as she's looking up at the boy. I feel a tug in my chest and ignore it. I'm a bit jealous of that. Not that she's with the boy, he doesn't look my type...what is my type? No i'm jealousy that everyone around me seems so happy and inlove and Dad and i are the one's left out, When is it our turns? They finally look at me and Bella gasp, her brown eyes widening.

"Tessa is that you?" Bella ask before throwing herself at me. I hug her back tightly, God i've missed my sister. Her boyfriend Jacob waves at me with a smile. He looks sweet and by the way he's staring at her i know he loves her too. Dad laughs, "Alright Bell's let her breath. She's staying with us, she's not leaving any time soon. She's starting school tomorrow with you." Bella pulss away with a huge smile on her face, "This is perfect! I'm so glad Renee finally let you come." I don't correct her as she calls Mom by her name. She had never grown that bond with her like i had, so i couldn't judge her. I nod, "Yup, we argued over it for weeks till I finally got her to say yes." Dad sighs, "Your mother was always hard headed." I laugh, "She said the same about you."

I push Bella playfully away from me as i wake to her holding me in her sleep. "Bella i'm not Jake you weirdo." She laughs but gets up, "Whatever Tessa. I call dibs on the bathroom first." I thow a pillow at her and laugh as she stumbles from the hit. "Glad you're still the same clumsy Bella." She throws me the tongue before running into the hall and i hear the bathroom door shut. I stumble out of bed and shut the door. Dad had iven me my own room so it was a bit of a surprise to wake to Bella with me but it was nice. I had wanted to sneak into her room last night too so i'm glad she did. We used to do this when i would come visit. I change quickly and sigh in relief at the time. I still got a chance to curl my hair.

Always gotta look your best on the first day right? Mom always told me that. I was doing the last curl when the door to my room opens and Bella walks in. "Thought you turned into a mermaid or something with how long you were in there," I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes but smiles, "Your hair looks nice curled."She picks up a light brown curl and drops it watching it bounce as it goes back into place amongst the others. "I've never had the pacients to curl mine," She says with a shrug."

When we get into her truck i crinkle my nose in fake disgust. "Are you sure this thing works?" Bella glares at me, "Of course it does. Jake and i made sure of it." I chuckle, "Alright, calm down woman, geesh." She sighs a crinkle forming between her brows like mine does when i'm upset. "Sorry, it's just...Jake and i bonded over this truck. It's how we became a couple to begin with." I nod, "It's okay. I meant it as a joke, sorry." She smiles, "It's fine, i just need to learn your way of joking i guess. I really have missed you Tessa." I grin, "Me too."

I watch the students talking, all in different groups as we pull into Forks High parking lot. Mostly all the vehacles in the lot seem as beat up as Bella's except a shiny silver Volvo that stands out and screams out rich. I frown why drive that here unless you watch attention. Must be a douch that drives it i think with a shrug. Bella hops out after parking and i follow her as she walks toward a group of students. A blonde boy spots me in her group and smiles broadly. "Hi i'm Mike Newton, and you are?" I blush and fight the urge to groan. It's not that he's unattractive because he does look cute, but the jersy he's sporting lets me know he probably has a bit of an ego. "I'm Tessa Swan, Bella's sister."

Mike grins, " Well she told us about you, but she never said how beautiful you were." I ignore his compliment because i have no way of replying and nudge a smirking Bella. "Weren't you going to take me to get my schedule?" Mike walks to my side, "Don't worry Bella i'll take her." Bella nods with a smirk, "Sure Mike take your time. Jessica isn't here yet anyways." Jessica? Who's that? His girlfriend? I knew he was concided. I glare at Bella as this Mike guy takes my arm and pulls me toward a small building with the words Office on top. The C looks as if it'll fall down at some point. "So you're from Phonix?" He ask curiously. I nod, "Yeah." "Do you miss your old school?" I shrug, "Of course. I had some friends there. But i mean I really missed my sister and Dad." He nods, "Do you have a boyfriend back home?" I frown, "Who's Jessica?" He blushes, "Umm, my ex. We weren't serious or anything." I nod, "Well thanks for bringing me to the office. I think i can manage from here." I walk in before he can find a way to tag me along.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting my schedule i pull my phone out and quickly send Bella a text, it simply read 'YOU ARE DEAD TO ME'. As i hit send i bump into someone, and almost fall if it wasn't for them grabbing my arm. I do my best to ignore the cold of the touch. I look up with the feeling of heat coloring my cheeks. It's a girl about my size except i might of been an inch taller. She's beautiful with hazel eyes, a pixie haircut and a knowing smile. "Oh i am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I smile, "It's okay, most likely my fault. I'm Tessa by the way." She nods, "I know. Mike and your sister's friends already spread the news." I frown, "That was quick. And you are?"

She shakes her head, "I am so sorry I'm Alice. I felt like i already knew you and i don't mean to be so weird." I laugh, "Don't worry. You're fine, i love weird." She grins, "That's great! What class do you have right now?" I unfold the paper and shrug as i look at it. "Umm, English?" She grins, "That's with me. This year is going to be so fun. We're going to be such great friends!" I chuckle as she drags me off completely unaware of the sets of hazel eyes like hers watching our every move in shock.

Afterwards Alice leads me to my next class and runs off to hers before she's late. I feel my phone ping and pull it out. It's from Bella it simply reads, 'NO WAY!'. I'm just about to reply back when the teacher walks in so i shove it in my pocket. When lunch finally comes a girl from my class named Cally leads me to the cafeteria. "If you like you could sit with me and my friends." I smile, "I would but i was going to sit with my sister today, but tomorrow i'd love to Cally." She shrugs, "Sure, no problem. I'll see you later okay?" I nod as i head to Bella's table where she's waving me down.

"Bella why are you jumping around like an idiot?" She grins, "Because my very own sister talked to a Cullen!" I ignore the glares and curious looks her friends are giving me. "What's a Cullen?" A girl with hair like Bella's pushes a fake smile on her face, "Those are the Cullen's." I follow where her finger is pointing to see Alice coming in. Spotting me she waves with a big smile on her face and i send one back. "So it is true. We thought it was just rumors." I tear my eyes from her's and glance at the girl curiously. "Why is it so surprisng?" The girl shrugs, "Because she's a Cullen and they've kept to themselves since they moved here." I roll my eyes, "Maybe they just are shy."

Bella shakes her head as she holds in a laugh, "Definitly not it Tessa. Do you know how many times Jessica tried talking to them when they first moved here?" Jessica glares at her, "It was only a few times. I wasn't the only one. I mean hello Bella have you not seen how gorgious Edward Cullen is? I mean it's weird that they're all dating each other but still. He's a definit keeper. If he ever actually talked to me anyways. Not my fault no one here is good enough for him." I groan, "Why all the drama? I mean are they blood related?"

Angela shakes her head, "No, Carlisle Culeen adopted them. He's like this foster Dad slash match maker." Jessica nods, "Yeah! Rosalie the blonde one is dating the big guy with the muscles Emmet, Alice you obviously know, is dating Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain. And then Edward, my favorite, is the one with the bronze hair, and single. But he's apparently to cool to look at any of us earthlings." I had been looking as she pointed each one out and when my eyes landed on Edward i froze.

His eyes were on me and he looked shocked. Even from all the way over here i could of sworn i saw his lips form my name. "Hey, you okay sis?" At the sound of Bella's voice i tear my eyes from his. "What?" I ask curiously. I hadn't heard what she had said. She frowns, "Don't waste your time with him Tessa. Like Jessica said he doesn't notice any of us." I roll my eyes, "Sure, sure." I glance one last time at him to see him glaring at Bella. I look away quickly before he notices and just twist my fork around in the mushy food on my tray.

Mike offers to walk me to Biology class once lunch is over, and i never get a chance to refuce, because Bella literaly throws me at him, and drags a glaring Jessica away. I nod politaly and uh huh, when i need to but other than that i zone him out. I couldn't get Edward Cullen's shocked expression out of my mind. It was almost as if he had recognized me, but that's not possible. I mean he had never really met. So why did it feel like i was lying to myself. Why did a part of me feel as if i had known him. Why had he looked so familiar to me. I think i'd remember if i'd ever seen him at some point in my life right?


End file.
